


Just For Tonight

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Coming Inside, First Kiss, First Time, Funeral, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry and Draco find each other after the Battle of Hogwarts, and they allow themselves to forget about the chaos, the uncertainty, and the darkness...just for a moment.





	Just For Tonight

****

_Just for tonight, just for tonight_   
_Forget who we are, give up and ignite_   
_Go with me through the dark  
 _For tonight__

****

The sun was setting over the grounds, the Castle scarred and broken, a reflection of how Harry felt inside.

Harry may have looked stoic, as he looked out at the sea of caskets and the wreaths of roses and lilies that Hermione had conjured, but he had never felt such tremendous guilt and heartbreak. 

As Harry took in his surroundings, eyes moving from tear-streaked faces to bodies trembling with silent sobs, he let out a forced exhale, trying to remind himself to breathe.

Off to the side, Harry noticed a head of familiar blond hair, a figure sitting on a pile of rocks near the edge of the Black Lake.

He made his way over to Draco, unsure of what he would find. Harry was surprised to see the same look of broken guilt and heartache staring right back at him. It was as if he was looking in a mirror and it took him aback, making him stumble as he stepped closer to Draco.

“Steady on,” Draco commented, eyeing Harry with a hint of amusement as he held out a hand, “You survived a war. It would just be pathetic if you died by falling into a lake.”

Harry wet his lips, pausing for a moment before he accepted Draco’s hand, using his weight to center himself as he sat down next to Draco. 

“You survived a war too, you know,” Harry said, avoiding Draco’s gaze and simply looking out at the sunset. 

“Sometimes I don’t know if I really did.”

It was the most honest statement Harry had ever heard from Draco, and it resonated deeply with him. Harry had woken up that morning thinking he was dead, confused when Ron started talking to him, disoriented when he walked through the rubble of the Castle.

Harry nodded, both in acknowledgement and affirmation. 

The pair of them sat out by the lake until the sun had finally fallen behind the trees, leaving nothing but a distant glow in its wake, the grounds silent and deserted, leaving Harry and Draco on their own.

It was only then that Harry realized Draco had never let go of his hand. 

Harry didn’t know what made him do it, and certainly didn’t know why Draco let him, but at some point he leaned in slowly, cautiously, and captured Draco’s lips in a soft kiss. It was hardly more than a brush of lips and an exchange of breath, but it lit a fire inside Harry that he never wanted to stop.

The Castle was broken and deserted as they made their way inside, but that was how Harry had seen himself all along, and he felt oddly at home among the damage.

They found their way to their old Defense classroom, a place that had been a source of so much tension.

The room was oddly intact, save for a few shattered windows and a pile of books strewn across the floor. 

While Harry cleared a spot in the center of the room with his wand, Draco sheared the curtains, cutting them down with a quick flick of his wrist. Without speaking, the two of them created something akin to a bed. They created a safe space in a room that so often unsafe. They created calm in the sea of chaos. 

They met in the middle and began to kiss, each brush of skin on skin grounding Harry, their lips moving wetly against one another while hands tore at clothing with a feverish haste.

Clothes were shed as they lay down on the pile of curtains, Draco on his back with his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, his toes curling as Harry pressed their hips together, drawing a moan out of both of them as the fire grew inside him.

Draco was hot and exceptionally hard in Harry’s hand, his cock weeping as Harry began to stroke him with a firm grip, leaning down to capture Draco’s lips in another searing kiss.

Eventually, Draco rolled them over, pinning Harry to the ground, their hands clasped above Harry’s head, their bodies glistening with sweat as they moved against one another. 

When Draco took Harry into his mouth, it was _blinding_. Harry couldn’t move, could hardly breathe, his body trembling as mind-numbing pleasure coursed through his veins. For an instant, Harry forgot where he was, forgot about the War. His entire world was focused in on him and Draco.

When Draco opened him up, it was with trembling fingers but an unwavering gaze. Draco watched for every hitch of Harry’s breath and every curse that fell like sparks from his lips. 

As Draco pushed inside, Harry felt as though he was being split open, a gasp of air pulled from his lungs as his body fought against the pressure, while his heart fought to allow Draco in.

They fucked as though they were still fighting.

Harry could feel Draco’s emotions with each breath that rushed across his skin as Draco’s cock pushed inside him. Harry felt the sense of freedom in the trembling exhale that spread warm across his collarbone, felt the anxiety and fear that still lingered in Draco in the pinched stream of cool air that sent shivers cascading below Harry’s ear. 

It was fast and slow, hard and soft, light and dark. It was Harry and Draco, and it was so absurd that it made perfect sense.

In that moment, Harry allowed himself to feel, to hurt, to hate. He allowed himself to crumble and to break, to _shatter_ until he was a shell of what the War had made him.

When Draco came, Harry could feel it spill inside him like a promise, and the sensation had him falling over the edge, letting go until his release was streaking between their bodies, warm and slick and pure.

And in that split-second of time, Harry was weightless, boundless, _free._ They kissed as their bodies and hearts stood at the apex, uninhibited and finally understood, even as the fall from grace was imminent.

But in that moment, Harry was free… just for tonight.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I was able to do this scene justice. I really wanted to convey a mixture of emotions, the hurt and loss, as well as the sense of relief and freedom that Harry and Draco felt. I truly hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me <3
> 
> Title and Lyrics from 'Just for Tonight' by James Bay.


End file.
